Happy Go
by midd
Summary: --Updated--!! Akira loves Hikaru. Hikaru loves Akira too. But they're to ashamed to admit. Meanwhile, someone from Hikaru's past are aftering him again. YAOI - Shonen Ai AKiHira
1. Default Chapter

-by- Midnite  
  
Warning: Contain SPOILERS and it's YAOI. So, if you're a goody-goddy kid, stay away. And anyone who decides to read it thanks much! **MUACHX** big kiss from me.  
  
Okay, here we go:  
  
HIKARU  
  
It has been almost two years since I had my pro game with him, the Touya Akira. Touya is my rival, I assume that way and that's what I call him or he calls me. Rival. Nothing else and I don't know why we enjoyed this situation of our status very, very much. He enjoyed his, I enjoyed mine. End of story. Strange relationship, huh? By the way, the thing I want to say is that we ARE rivals. Just, sometimes.no, the fact is that our relationship seems more than that. Since the day of what happened in the pro game, that Touya realize that Sai lived in me and that there is another me and that means it's Sai, the game where he won, again, with me, well.It's not about the game anyway. So, since then, I always came to his go salon, not his anyway, it's Ichikawa's. We came, we play, we talked, we talked a lot, we talked almost everything and I got feelings that he didn't brought up Sai again lately to be talked about. I think he just waiting for me until 'the time' comes and I really, really appreciate it, because it's absolutely impossible that he forgot. Sometimes I wished to tell him, I want to, but at the last moment, I always get chickened out. We.well I, enjoyed our game.our time together, very much. Once, I have to visit my dad's grandparents which I don't even know I still others besides my mom's in another town for almost two month and I felt it like torture. Boring, they don't like Go and worst, I can't play Touya.Okay, honestly, I was sad because I can't see him. And sometimes I do hope that Touya feels the same like I do. He's my rival and I'm his. I'm his and he's mine, only. Mine only. At first, I thought he was like a Go maniac, well, he is and so do I (What?! It's different now). Looking for me anywhere, chasing me and all, made me creepy myself. But, then when I realize, he was far ahead of me. What I'm talking about? I was talking about us not the past. I'm equal now, same as he is, just that he's now he got Dan 5 and I only got 2. I don't know or I don't remember when or why, my feelings towards him started change, to be something else since the time we started to meet each other, that is more.seductive. I thought it was something usual, sure, I always feel that way before, he's my rival and I felt like some sort of 'responsibility' in me to defeat him with the 'real' me someday. And.the fact is, it was something very different, I don't feels this way to Waya or Isumi, or Yuuki, or Ochi, or Ogata-sensei, or to the Touya Meijin, I felt it as something more, more.he is.someone, someone that matters to me. Touya is a busy boy. Very, VERY busy for someone his age, my age. Many people wish to play him and he never rejected them, of course, the kind Touya, like he has reasons to say 'no'. They play me too, but sometimes when I have plans or I don't feel like it, I would say 'no' or maybe a 'next time' to them. He came to the salon sometimes only twice a week, sometimes three, sometimes one, sometimes he come every day, sometimes he didn't come at all. It's become like a habit to come to the salon. Well, on some occasion, I didn't come also, but it because I have exams tomorrow, and especially math, damn, I hate math! Surely, it's not like the world does ends when he don't showed up, I can still play, many customers in Ichikawa's expected me to, many invitations from schools or salons, it's fine without him, it's okay without him, it's.nothing without him, like, well.it doesn't feels the same without his presence. Damn, my life's complicated. Damn, I miss him already.  
  
O yeah, and I don't' like the way he appears on many Go magazines, and how he also appears in many girl's magazines. With his so fine-serious-cool of his, girls after him, I don't like he's seeing by someone else. I don't like girls giving him presents, love letters and packets to his house and I don't like that are some girls have enough guts to meet you personally and don't like the way you acted like I don't know. Makes me upset, you know? And worst, geez. we're still calling each other by our surname! What kind of relationship is this anyway?!  
  
AKIRA  
  
It's been one year 9 months and 12 days since I played him at the pro game in the institute. He was better now, far more than better, he achieved what I was back then fast, his growth in Go is very amazing and I still winning of course (^_^; evil Touya). I played him everyday; if there are no obstacles and sometimes I felt regrets that I didn't come. I had played people many times that sometimes I had to stay awake until the morning and I still come to the salon. And don't say that I never cancelled games, Shindo, I do and I did it because of you, remember that! You told me you need to show me something or tricks you learnt, or something that I know it's just a waste of time, and just because of that I cancelled games. I can and I can't sometimes, depends on who is it. I have to see his growth at GO, because he's my rival and that's what rivals do, watch each other back.no, game, to win it and study it so I can see your smile, no, game, and that I can be careful in my next steps to fight you. I have to see his game, because he could be my long-term threats in Go. I have to, I have to.see him. Well, it's not like my world's evolve around him. But you know, sometimes I wonder myself. Once at his 10th grade summer holiday, he went to visits his grandparents he said for almost two months for God's sake. That long, what did he do there? He told me myself that they don't know anything about Go, so why waste your time? Why waste our time? And does he know I think this way? I think not, I think he doesn't have the same feelings as I do. And he also in some of his school days canceled our meetings in the salon because he has exams or projects that were due in a short time. Shindo, do you know that it doesn't feel the same with out you. DO you know that I miss you, everyday, since.well, I don't know when.  
  
When he came first years ago, he defeated me twice and I was *ABSOLUTELY* depressed, that someone on my age can beat me so easily with a way that I didn't even know. And since then, he's my rival, I searched for him anywhere and he just didn't turn my attention towards him the same as I did. Saying things that I didn't understands, until now, 'don't chase my shadow' or something like it. And then, appears Sai at the summer holiday that time, out of nowhere. Sai reminds me a lot of Shindo and I thought that he learnt his Go from Sai, that he knows Sai is, but I was wrong, he is Sai, in other way. I don't know why he didn't use his skills? He could be famous, he beaten up my dad, and that was awesome, I still can't beat him. He said to me that someday he'll explain and when I did asks who Sai is, or exactly what is Sai or where is Sai, he became very uncomfortable and I found him crying once, just a bit but I think he holds it inside. Afterwards, I never brought it up to topics again. I hope he still remembers because a few times he wants to speak to me about something and always steps back before it did happened, he's still not ready. He's my rival, I'm his rival. I'm his and he's mine, only. Mine only. I don't know when my feelings since the day we started to see each other in the salon appears to be something different, something that I didn't surprised to happen, something that is more, more than I expect him to be. I see him as someone, someone that matters to me. When we play, when we met, when we talk, I treasure the time. He grows, I grows, things change but one, we are still rival. I don't know why. When he laughs, when he smiles damn I miss him. I can't find the words, what's wrong with me? What's wrong with my feelings? My life's complicated.  
  
And, Shindo, I don't like the way girls after you, from your school or not I don't care, I don't like it. Giving him presents and all like I don't know. Love letters and all. With his cheerful-friendly-smile of his and Akari by his side. I know Akari had a crush on him since whatever and I just felt it that you don't have the same attention as hers. So why waste your time with her? Damn, open your eyes, girl, and stay away form him. I don't like the way she touch you and I don't like the way all the girls trying to touch you. And what kind of relationship anyway, we are still calling each other with our surname.  
  
Author's note: Teehee.!! Finally, my first Hikaru no Go fiction. Yeah, go me! Wow, it's almost 1 a.m in the morning right now. Duh, I finds some difficulties expressing themselves. See the similarity? That both of them still don't realize the thing in their heart? Love of course, hahahaha.!!! O my, it will be a lot of fun! Don't expect much coz I still have some teasers I want to show up before they're finally got together. I love this! 


	2. Happy Go 2

~by Midnite  
  
Same warnings: Shounen Ai and YAOI  
  
BIG kiss from me again!!!!  
  
***  
  
The same as usual, Shindo Hikaru comes to the go salon running, late, again, to meet his friend, Touya Akira, his rival as in the rival. Running as fast as he could, 'Shit! He's going to kill me this time!' the word's repeat over and over in his head while running.  
  
AKIRA  
  
The opposite of Hikaru, Akira, is a discipline person, always come on time and do what he promised, he's trained since little and things get ordinary in order but whenever it comes to Shindo, things get messed up and discipline doesn't do any good anymore. So, he's sitting there, at the corner of the Ichikawa's go salon. Alone. His eyes don't show any good for someone to offer him a game.  
  
"Shindo's late again, Akira?" Ichikawa comes toward him with a cup of tea  
  
"Uh, and this time he's gone too FAR." his voice's showed his feelings, Touya Akira is totally pissed off  
  
"Here, drink this, it's free, my treat." She wink, smiling  
  
"Arigatou, Ichikawa-san" and take a sip on it.  
  
"Why don't you play someone else first?" she asked, "He's late this long so- "  
  
"Well, I promised him I would play him only today so. I guess I have to wait a bit more" he shrugged  
  
"You never do promise like this before" she grins, "come on, Akira, don't wait any longer"  
  
Akira snapped, "What are you talking about??" he becomes nervous, "he's only a friend"  
  
"Ara~ I didn't say you aren't"  
  
Akira just feel more cornered by his own words and just blushed himself in front of her  
  
"Akira, akira" she sighs, "You two are the same"  
  
"What? 'the same' what?" he wonder  
  
"Aaa. I wonder" she teased and Akira's face just started to get hotter any seconds  
  
"I think you should ask him for a date" she said, "or going out and some reasons like that for the start? What do you think?"  
  
"No! no, we're- I, uh.um." Akira just lost his words and blushing like crazy then he turned his head to cover his face form sight but instead, he see a shape of person he knew well, "Shindo!"  
  
HIKARU  
  
Hikaru scanned through the room fast, 'Touya, o my god, thank god he hasn't leave yet' and walking fast to him, but seeing his rival face's embarrassed and heard Ichikawa said something he missed some of the words - ".date, or some reasons for a start?" 'What? Does Touya seeing someone else???' he wonder and continuing while walking seeing his face got any redder any seconds then he turns his head, "Shindo!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Umm.sorry to interrupt but." Seeing his face suddenly turned to anger, Akira's eyes twitched sharply and Hikaru only can return the sight he saw with just a weak smile.  
  
Ichikawa that saw the changes just say, "I think I should leave, a! Customers!" and running leaving them in silence  
  
"Ano- Touya, listen first, i-" Shindo tried as hard as he can to calm himself but didn't do any progress  
  
"What WERE you doing!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" he shouts that almost everybody in the salon turned their heads to them and goes back at their game silently, trying to listen without seeing them. And what Touya said is more to statements than questions.  
  
Hikaru just know what they intend to but Touya's anger just become more and more ripe, "Do YOU KNOW HOW LONG- how- YOU-" He just fell silent and the salon is just like having an evil aura in it.  
  
"I know I late this time-"  
  
Shindo's sentence got snapped, "This time???" he asked in sharp tone, "you ALWAYS late! And this time you have been late for FOUR FRINKIN' HOUR!!!" his voice is like demanding a good excuse as in a VERY, VERY good one or otherwise Shindo will go home in name only, as in Akira will kill him.  
  
"NO, no, Here, I-" Hikaru's brain is just working as fast as it could to find a good excuse, what will he say, that his mom asked him to do something or his granpa had a heart attack or- but when he looked into Touya's eyes, he just sigh in honesty, "I was overslept, I'm sorry"  
  
The salon's silence just getting more silence in it that if it draws in mangas, it will have a sign of the 'Siiing---' thing and it will be a very deep one.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
'Oh, I'm dead, I'm so dead' he thought and almost sure that anybody who hears this will be thinking the same word just the word 'I' changed to 'He's' like 'He's dead, he's so dead' and so on and on.  
  
Hikaru just lift his face to see his rival's "Here, the thing is that..i can't sleep last night, because you know."  
  
"No, I DON"T!!"  
  
Hikaru sigh even more that he think only the truth can calmed him down, "I was practicing my Go last night and.well, I got over slept 'till the morning." He can't say the entire truth yet, not while people are watching  
  
"This ISN"T morning anymore, its 5 p.m, we're supposed to meet each other at 1, and.How could you sleep that long?! Oh, no, wait, I forgot, you sleep like a DEAD! SO it won't bother people who are WAITING!!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" And if Shindo just say this words anytime he got late, Touya's temper just getting cooler  
  
"Promised?" Same question he always asked  
  
"Positive," and then he added this time, "I'll treat you lunch." And see Akira's face getting normal, 'YES!' "You haven't eaten anything yet, right?"  
  
"That's true, but the game-"  
  
"Screw the game, come on, okay?" he plead, "We could go back later??"  
  
"Fine." And they walk off, with a weak smile from Ichikawa-san.  
  
***  
  
"I want this please, and soda. Touya, what'll you have?"  
  
"This and tea please, thank you" giving the menu list to the young lady smiling, and the lady just smiling back shyly.  
  
"Wait for a moment please." She said and glancing over to Shindo and Touya repeatedly and running happily to the kitchen  
  
"What was that?" Touya asked wonder  
  
"Just see it later, she'll give us discount with uncommon reasons if you just hold her hands a second while she give you the tea."  
  
"Why don't you do it? I wont'" he refused, "can I have the real excuse, please, Shindo"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You stopped for a while there, and I know it's not entirely true."  
  
"Well," Shindo blushed slightly, "You see that we haven't met even once after the summer holiday started about a week ago, so, I can't wait to se- for our meeting and I stay awake last night and.." He blushed, and Touya just silently embarrassed.  
  
"O..well, it was.acceptable." and Touya blushed either with him then suddenly Shindo break the silence,  
  
"You know, I have a new record to break!" he said in flush  
  
"And that is."  
  
"I slept for 32 hours! Bet no one could do that"  
  
Touya just lost his words the second time of the day and said, "you really are sleeping like a dead", he looked at Shindo but only seeing his hand reaching his pocket and hearing Shindo muttering something about his wallet, "Shit! I don't have enough money."  
  
"Huh? Wait, Shindo,"  
  
"Touya, can you borrow me some money?"  
  
"I.I didn't bring my wallet." He simply said so,  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I left it at the salon, you said it's your treat and"  
  
"What kind of people are you? At least you always bring your wallet when you're going somewhere"  
  
"Well, it's in my bag and I was from the institute, anyway, you say it's your treat!"  
  
Hikaru nodded, "I know, if someone could just lend me some I can pay them"  
  
"IS there any someone here??" Akira said, "You crazy!"  
  
Then the young lady comes in, "Sorry to wait, these are your order." She then put them one by one on the table, Touya just about to speak with her that they'll go back and get the money first when Hikaru already do his tricks, "Sorry to bother your work, oneesan,"  
  
And I think it's working, "Yuna des" she said, and Shindo just keep smiling that made Touya stunned in surprised and saw Hikaru hold one of her hand, "I'm a bit short in money, could you lend it some for us?"  
  
"Um. I'm sorry, it-" her face's blushed  
  
"please." Hikaru made a face like showing puppy eyes to her  
  
"I.I think I have to ask the manager first." she replies slowly, blushing that her hand was still hold by the handsome boy in front of him  
  
"Yuna-chan, please, I have to go after this, I only have another 30 minutes and I can't go back right now, please.?" He keeps smiling that almost made Touya feel jealous for it.  
  
"I.I can do that." She gave up in words she said before she even realize  
  
Then Shindo let go of her hand, "Thank you, Yuna-chan."  
  
"UH! Nothing to worry about, it's an easy job" she smile with dark red face then leave the food for them, "Enjoy the food." She added and left.  
  
"How could you do that?" Akira wonders in 'amazement', if it can be called so.  
  
Hikaru just rolled his eyes in his own awe, "women", he said simply.  
  
They laugh silently so that Yuna didn't realized Hikaru's trick, ""And I guess she didn't have any boyfriend either before"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because she's so easily got seduced, I was joking at first, you know, and because I saw it working, I just going on. Never guessed it's really worked." He added  
  
"God, Shindo, you're reckless" Akira laugh again, this time louder but still aware if the waitress see them.  
  
"Let's eat, itadakimasu" Hikaru grab his chopsticks.  
  
"Itadakimasu" Touya do the same  
  
So they eat, and just when things get quiet, two man step in to the restaurant, "Do you remember the fight at the salon?" he said to the second man  
  
"A fight?" the second man asked, "Ah, do you mean that couple in the corner?"  
  
Touya was about to burst anything he got in his mouth, 'couple?!' he keep hearing  
  
"And I think one of them got late and I guess it's the girl who got angry" the first man said again  
  
"How can you be sure it's the girl? I heard they're just friends, and both of them are boys, no girl" the second one replied, "I've been to that salon before and haven't seen any girl around,"  
  
"Well how can you be so sure? It was like a real fight between couple and they're standing a bit far and the places kind of dark also, are you sure?" he asked back  
  
"Not really, but." the second man stopped, "Heh.It was quiet a view, though" they laugh  
  
Touya's ears feels like burning, 'I was acting like an angry girlfriend' he thought, get embarrassed by himself, 'what an idiot' and just wonder if they recognize him and Shindo, but I think they're not, because if they are, they wouldn't talk about it here, and aware that Shindo might heard what they said, so Touya lifts his head and he see Shindo's blushing and it made him blush either.  
  
"Um.Touya?" Shindo break the silence  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
WHAT? "What are you talking about?" he's about to burst out, again  
  
"I accidentally heard what you and Ichikawa-san talking about, so are you?"  
  
Touya's face felt like burning again that day, "Did you hear all of it?" Omygodmomygodhesgoingtoknow. whatshouldidowhat..  
  
"Not all but it's about you liking someone right?"  
  
Oh, "Yes but I haven't seeing that person yet,"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"What about you?" he asked back quickly knowing that Shindo must want to know why  
  
"Um.I.yes, there is someone," he said hesitantly, "But I haven't officially seeing that someone"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Touya, does yours know you love her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"." because it's a him. Come on, how do I get out of this subject, "Yours? What about her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
This time its Hikaru's turn to fell silent, and can't say nothing, "Well let's just forget about it"  
  
"Uh"  
  
***  
  
AKIRA  
  
Well, there's a conclusion that today's meeting didn't turned out to be so good.I don't know that Touya likes someone, she must be.lucky. My, what a bad day.  
  
HIKARU  
  
It's.surprising, I don't know at all that Touya likes someone. She must be someone I know, it's impossible to be a stranger 'coz he's we're always going together. Thanks to that conversation we cancelled the game today. Anyway, it's a bit late too.  
  
Man, I have to pay Yuna back the money, I hope her boss didn't know.  
  
Touya.  
  
I have to consider that she must be very lucky that Touya's eyes set on her.  
  
Man, What a day!  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Sorry if my language are not so good, I'm still learning English, so please pardon me. Anyhow, I end the second chapter here, it was a surprising done work coz at first I didn't plan it to go this way, but, well, let's just deal with it.  
  
A, a, remember when Hikaru got late for 4 hours, it was happened with my bestfriend's boyfriend when he got late also, I was with her so I know how she felt waiting for someone who's late without any word. I could slap him for doing that. They are now separating though.  
  
And second one, Hikaru said that he slept for 32 hours, heheh.it was MY record. HAHAHA. don't ask how, I don't know myself, I slept on Sunday at 10 a.m and I woke up on Tuesday noon I guess, it was a week holiday. Geezzz. Anyone who sleep longer than me please email me coz I wondering if there's someone like me. HAHAHA.  
  
Okay, see you late and I promised the I will do my very best for the third chapter. Thanks to all the reader and reviewers, it was complimenting and any suggestion or critics are welcome. Ja~ne!!! 


	3. Happy Go 3

~by Midnite  
  
W/D: Shounen Ai - YAOI  
  
--  
  
The next week, Hikaru's walking home after he played Touya at the salon the afternoon, "Mom, I'm home", closing the door he noticed that there's 2 pair of shoes. "Mom, you got guests?" Hikaru walk inside his house, "Mom?" Still silent, "Mom?" he speaks one more time, "Mom are you there? Where are you?" Rarely Hikaru not seeing his mom cooking while he's arrived at home, always asking what he will eat for the night, what will he do tomorrow, and now, no sign of her at all.  
  
Then Hikaru heard a crying of sorrow inside the living room, "Mom?"  
  
"Hikaru", she cried, and hugs him  
  
"What happened?" Hikaru's getting confused, and saw a man and a woman in front of her  
  
"You," Hikaru speaks in hate, "what are you doing here? What are you doing to my mom?"  
  
Then the mother turned back, "I'm not letting you take him."  
  
"What? Take who? Me? What's going on here?" he keeps losing the track  
  
"Hikaru, he's going to take you, he's going to take you from me," she cried harder, "you can't take him, please."  
  
"What happened here?" he asked the pair, "What?"  
  
With her mom crying hugging him tight, the man asked Hikaru to sit down  
  
"No, explain it this way"  
  
"Hikaru dear," the woman start to speaks up  
  
"What are you 'dearing' me? Who are you anyway?"  
  
Her crying mom still not stopping and 'he' and the she still keeps silent, "WHAT"S HAPPENING HERE?" he shouts, demanding an explanation.  
  
"Hikaru," finally the man begun, and something is begun  
  
***  
  
Akira in his house, while his dad's leaving to an institute in Korea as a special guest, though he's retired already, was having a dinner with his mom.  
  
"Ah, it's raining outside" she speaks, "Akira, how did you do today?"  
  
"Splendid, mom," Akira trailed, "Hikaru and I were playing so good, don't tell him but he was almost winning the game, just at the last step when he was suppose to go to 7-9 instead he went to 8-13, slight mistake though, I won half a moku"  
  
"That's good, wasn't it?" She smiled though she didn't understand  
  
"Mom, let's play!"  
  
"Um." she's humming that's mean 'no'  
  
"Why not? It's going to be fun"  
  
"Well, let's just say it's not my talent." She reply  
  
"Well have you tried yet?" Akira asks  
  
"I have, when I was young, with your dad, I played the worst and that's why he married me" She laughs and Akira laughs back  
  
"What did you do then?"  
  
"Hmm. I never told you before, haven't I?" she asks  
  
"No"  
  
"I did painting,"  
  
"Wow, I've never know, why didn't you continue? I haven't seen you paint before?"  
  
"Ah, you have, when you were still a little boy trying to pick up the Go stones." She said, "just say I'm a bit losing my inspiration here" she sigh and laughs again, "It's not like I have to paint for work, I got your dad to do the job" Both of them laugh  
  
"Really, mom? The truth?"  
  
"Of course, I'm good at it, just my mood aren't supporting, I can teach you if you want to" she offers, "I have something to proud of, you see"  
  
"A.Arigato, mom" Akira just nodded because he know even if he said no, she will ordered him to paint anyway, I guess it was a mistake to talk about painting.  
  
Rrrrr, Rrrrr.  
  
The phone rang, "I'll get it" Akira stands up and take the phone, "Touy-"  
  
"Touya?" The voice is cracked and sound like he's very sad at this moment  
  
".Shindo!"  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Hey, are you all right? Where are you?" Akira hear a crushing voice so it means he's out somewhere in the rain  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Shindo? Shindo!"  
  
"In front of your house, I."  
  
Before Hikaru finished the talk, Akira was already running to the door.  
  
***  
  
"Can I-"  
  
"Shindo!"  
  
Hikaru turned his head and see Akira running to him, "What's wrong with you?? What, what happens to you face?" Even in the darkness and rain he could still see Hikaru's bruises face  
  
"Touya, can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home?"  
  
"Of course, what about your mother? She'll be worried. Hey, are you OK?"  
  
"It's fine, she's the one who told me to go somewhere"  
  
"Was she.beating you?? Did you have a fight?"  
  
"No, we didn't, she'll never do that." Hikaru felt himself like crying, "It's him"  
  
"Who's him?" But this time Hikaru isn't answering back, instead, he fell to the ground, "Shindo!"  
  
*** "Hikaru, we're going to take you now." He said, "It's about time."  
  
"No." Hikaru saying it clearly, "mom, let me go, I have to talk," She let go of him and go outside the room, the kitchen maybe, he thought  
  
"But you have to, the family needs to move on"  
  
"I'm not your family, and who the hell is she anyway?"  
  
"You have my blood inside of you, Hikaru," The man insisted, while the woman just stands there watching at him  
  
"What! Stop looking at me!" he shouts at her, "What-Who-"  
  
"Hikaru, she's my wife"  
  
"OH! So you got a WIFE now, dad??" Hikaru yelled, "That's SPLENDID!!! I now going to tell the world that my dad got a wife"  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
"And what about the OTHER WIFE YOU HAD???"  
  
"Hikaru!" He grabs Hikaru's collar and hit him hard, "So you're asking for a fight? I can if you want, I want of you won't"  
  
So Hikaru hit him back and both of them are now hitting each other, "Stop it, you two!" the woman hold of them both  
  
"Get off me!!!" Hikaru push her back but the man saw the chance and hit him hard, Hikaru fell to the floor.  
  
"Now you come with me, you son of a bitch!"  
  
"YEAH?!" Hikaru stands up again, "What of this son of a bitch don't want to?! And what if this son of a bitch still wants to be a son of a bitch! What'll you do?"  
  
"Don't you dare to talk like that!" He hit Hikaru again  
  
"You sick-lousy-ugly-bastard!" Hikaru still stands up even though his sight is getting dizzy, "Next time, I'll find you a better whore" And he hit Hikaru again  
  
"Now you coming with me either you want it or not!" He bending down and grab him up to stand, Hikaru already feel his legs become numb, maybe because he got hit so much in the stomach, he think.  
  
Suddenly, her mother showed up and push the man aback that made him lost his balance and fell hard on the floor, the she throw Hikaru his school back pack, "Run Hikaru," she said, "go somewhere!"  
  
When Hikaru hold his bag he knew that inside of it is clothes, "Mom?"  
  
"Go! Away now!" she shouts, ordering him to go, while the man already able to stand up on his feet again  
  
"You-" he stepped forward and slap her, Hikaru spontaneously hit the man again that made him fell again, "Mom-"  
  
"Leave now, he won't know where you're heading to because he never know about us"  
  
Hikaru just felt that this is the only way out of this for now, so he bend down and whispers, "Touya" he said and left running as fast as he could.  
  
"I know" she silently said, ready to get slapped again  
  
***  
  
"MOM!" Hikaru woke up screaming, then he saw Touya and his mother sitting next to him, "Oh my God, Touya, Touya, Touya." Hikaru suddenly feel calmer just to know that he's not on the place he was  
  
"Shindo." Touya bend forward to see his face, "It's all right now" Akira smiled weakly to him  
  
"I'll leave you two, I think its better that way so that you two could speak" she smiled and leaves, knowing that her presence won't do any good.  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
The door closed and Hikaru still not moving, "Shindo, it's all right now" Akira said and holds his hand, "It's fine"  
  
"Touya," finally he speaks up, "Touya, I don't want to go, I don't want to go back, I don't want to, I-"  
  
"I know, I know, do whatever you like, I'm here" he said so even though he has no clue at all of what has happening, "Don't call home, he'll know I'm here"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Your mom? What if she."  
  
"She won't, I told her to wait until you decide what to do."  
  
"Touya," he said relief, and hugs him.  
  
The truth is, Akira was a bit surprised that Hikaru would hug him that way, and slowly Hikaru lay his head on Touya's chest and still hugging him tight. So, Touya moving backward a bit and let one of his had to support his body while the other hand still on Hikaru's body, caressing him.  
  
"Touya, my mom is not guilty" he speaks on Touya's chest  
  
"Of course she isn't, she's a very nice, caring mom" he whispers, "You got a fever.Hikaru.go to sleep."  
  
"I like it this way," He refused, "I like your heartbeats sounds like, it's nice"  
  
Touya is surprised and caress Hikaru's hair, "'S okay, I'm here, go to sleep." Slowly he let go of Hikaru to the bed, even though he didn't want to, "go to sleep, I'm here with you"  
  
Hikaru closed his eyes but his hand still holding Touya's and falls asleep.  
To be continue.  
A/N: I'm SO sorry it has to be this way, my hands are moving by their own!!! OHhh. I'm making this story based of what I know, because I think I never even once saw Hikaru's dad on the movies and I thought that Akira's mom is a kind that likes painting. Just a though anyway.  
  
Why does it turned out to be sad?????? I was about to made a humor story!!!! WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME!!! Well, anyhow, I think its still good so I'll keep this one on line.  
  
Thanks to those who are reading~! 


	4. Happy Go 4

Happy Go 4  
  
By: Midnite  
I woke up, still holding his hand. He's asleep beside of me. I let go of his hand and stroke his hair, his hair is so soft. Am I making any sense? He's a guy for God's sake.  
  
"Umm." He muttered, I can tell he's awake right now.  
  
He raised up his head and sat next to me.  
  
"I'm awake," I said, grinning, my hand left his hair, I feel a bit disappointment in it.  
  
"I can tell." He smiled. Geezzz.I can never resist that smile, never. And in a few second, his smile fading changed to a worried face, "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
I know what he meant, the 'it' that had haunting my life for years, 'it' that had been forgotten and now came back. 'it' that made my peaceful life turned to disaster.  
  
"No." I whispered, moving my eyes to the window, "You have a nice room, Touya. I never been here before, you know?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Shindo" he ordered softly, not like an order but more like a request.  
  
I silence, I really don't want to talk about it in the morning, not here, not now, not when the person is Touya. I feel embarrassed, I don't want him to know my past.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone. I can help" he offers and convinces me but I know he can't, except listening and all, he can't help me  
  
"I can help, Shindo" he whispered and stroke my face, his hand on my cheek, my face feels like burning.  
  
"You can't," I finally said, I closed my eyes, feeling his hand on my face, I really whish that what happened yesterday was a dream and this one is real.  
  
"I can try" he still whispered, I lay still, Touya, how I whished you do, I want to tell you, but I'm afraid of what to do next if you know, I don't even know what to do myself. He's back and won't go away. This time he won't go away.  
  
"I can try." He repeated, this time with much concern and I felt like I was torn in two, what will I do, I want to tell him, my heart cries, why, why do I feel this way. He's.Touya. He's my friend and telling secrets is what friends do, we're best friends and I know about him but he didn't. I hide the secrets, my past and Sai.  
  
Sai. I bet Touya would beg me to tell him about Sai. He had chased Sai for years until he dissapearad because of me. My ego and my pride. My stupidity.  
  
"Touya, I had a bargain" I speak, he looked at me confused.  
  
"Bargain??" he asked more confused than before. He might think what's wrong with me  
  
"Yes" I said once more, "you remembered how you want to know about Sai? How you chased him with your life? How you wanted the secret so much? How it made you who you are right now??"  
  
"Yes. I desired that very much. May be you noticed I haven't speak about it again. Because I want you to tell me when it's the time, but I want to know about it, so much, Shindo" he said so, it make me feels I'm the bad one here, the one who's going to offer him an unfair bargain  
  
"Here, I just say it once, this is a life time options, you will not have this again, I'm not saying this twice and I'm not going to give you another chance. You have to choose" I speak again, I'm serious, How I've been shadowed by Sai over these years, how I feel to betrayed Touya.  
  
He's looking at me more confused, it's like he doubts something.  
  
"Do you care for me, Touya?"  
  
He seems surprised why I asked that question and myself, I know it's a stupid question because I have known the answers  
  
"Of course I do" he smiled, trying to comfort me. Sorry Touya, not this time, not now  
  
"What is it that you will choose? My past, my secret, or Sai" I said it emotionless. I don't want to look at him. I know he will have a hard time deciding it. "You have to choose fast, Touya, because I'm not going to wait. I begin the counting now, you have 5 seconds to decide" I'm making it in rush, I don't want he to be brought to my problems, he won't have time to think and I might get him mixed up. "Five, Fou-"  
  
"You." He said it simply, fast. Sai is my life, but that past is also my life. Both are hard but I want to make as fair as possible, though it wasn't that fair.  
  
"You sure? You will never know about Sai. And I'm not going to hold back, Touya. I want to forget about Sai as much I want to forget about it. "You sure, Touya?"  
  
"Yes." He looked at me, those eyes, make me drown in his thought, make myself drown in him.  
  
"You sure? Absolutely very sure? Because I'm not going to talk about Sai again and I'll never tell you again, ever." I tried to tempted him, I have think about it over, it's better that he know about Sai than me. Because.the truth about Sai, isn't very hard for me. I would like to share with him sometimes, so it's like an advantaging bargain. But me, my past, I was the one who didn't want to talk about it again, I want to forget it. I have forgotten it, until that day,  
  
"Why?" I asked, I have to know the reason, I have to. What makes him to decide that. Didn't he wants to know about Sai more than anything else in the world???  
  
"Because." he paused for awhile, "I care about you more than anything else. I care about you more than Sai. Though, I admit, I desired both secrets so much, but if I have to choose, I would choose you, Shindo. I would always choose you."  
  
He really, really did touch my heart, "why?" I asked again, stupid Hikaru.  
  
"Because." he silent  
  
"There's gotta be a reason, Touya" I bit my lips, trying to sound as normal as possible  
  
"And why did you made me chose?" he asked me back  
  
"That's not the answer, Touya" I repeated back  
  
"And that's not the reason you asked me about this, Shindo"  
  
"Touya, I'm the one who asked the question, it's my bargain. I decide how and why! And when I say you can't help it means you can't! End of stories!" I may sounds harsh but I can't tell him about that. Because.because, I love him. I love him so much I hide it from him. If Kaga or Isumi asked this, I might tell them because they're friends, but it's different with Touya, I don't want he got bad reputation because of this, because of me. He looks hurt, I can see it in his eyes, they didn't look at me but I can tell, I'm sorry, Touya.  
  
"I never told about this to anyone, not even Sai" Finally I can find a word to open up a conversation, and I look at Touya, he lifts his head to me and listening carefully  
  
"Not even Sai?" he asked, not sure, seems surprised in his way  
  
"Yes, but I think he knew it already and decided not to talk about it. So, you're the second person in the world that knows." I said  
  
"Shindo, it's fine, you can trust me, I can try to help you" he sees my sadness and suddenly just felt uncomfortable about the situation, but he wants to know. "I don't know anything about you, Shindo, except the Go you play and what we talking about when we met, besides, I have no idea at all. But, I can remember you never even once told me about you, your family, your relationship. you."  
  
"Touya." I just look at him, and I see him smiling to me, very gently he touch my hands and repeated once more, "I can try helping you, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
My heartbeat fastened and my breath like caught in the middle, I nod before I even realize I was nodding. "Have it your way then" I tries a weak smile, but he knows I let him know with my heart.  
  
"Yesterday, I went home after our usual meeting at the Go salon, you remember it, don't you, Touya?" I asked  
  
"Yes, we parted yesterday evening." He answered back, still listening seriously but his eyes shows his thoughts of wonder  
  
"I went home, searching for my mom, I found out at the doorway that she had guests, a woman and a man." I keep on and paused for a while, his right hand now stroking my bruises face carefully and gentle  
  
"There, I found my mom already crying and.she said she didn't want to let me go, she didn't want to gave me back to him.and I didn't want to go back too, I don't want to." I paused again, my eyes feel wet. Man, I don't cry, I can't cry here. So I closed my eyes for a second to stop my tears from flowing  
  
"Him?" Touya asked me slowly, he knows I was about to cry  
  
"My dad." I said it simply  
  
"Your dad? But I thought he.you said.but-" Touya just can't find the word, he's confused  
  
"He wanted me back to him to run the company, forever in my own jail with her, the woman he brought yesterday. I don't want to, Touya, I don't! So he said to me that I have to go back, I must! But it's my life, Touya, Mine, and I decide what to do with it. I want to be with my mom, I'm happy with her, we lived enough, we had enough. Few months.or years before we met, I always moved to one place to another, then I came to this city, and we thought he had given up or he couldn't found out about us. But no, he's waiting, it's like he waited for me to grow up and then running to my house forced me to go back. He hit me, Touya, and I hit him back, I don't know, I don't remember how many hit I received, I many times I hit him until my mom showed up and threw me my bag, with clothes in it" I can see that Touya's eyes moved to my bag and back to me, so I continue, "I ran away, and my feet just like brought me to your place, yesterday, I called you out, and then I remembered seeing you and I fainted, I guess." And I get silent again. So many silence today, even in the morning.  
  
He seems concern but still confused about one or two, I think, "Shindo, I'm sorry, but I think it's not that hard, your father had worried about you, he, well, just pick you up, he-"  
  
"TOUYA!!!" I shout, "You don't UNDERSTAND!!!" I'm on top of my frustration, "the woman he brought yesterday was his wife as in a legal one!! I have a mother! I still have a mother! Do you know what it means?? I'm an illicit child. He had affairs with my mom and left her, later he found out that my mom was pregnant. He tried to take me from her. I once stayed in his house in probation time. Just a few months and it felt like a living hell. 'Don't do this, don't do that, do what we say, don't try anything' and all things that limited my own freedom."  
  
I cried, I can't take it anymore, "Touya, I'm a human." I know my own voice sounds like I'm pleading. I don't know what to do or what to say anymore. I hate the man. I hate him.  
  
***  
  
Hikaru's fallen asleep, I can't think of any word this morning, his eyes, kept me in his mind. I felt like locked up and frozen. Hikaru.what happened to you.  
  
"Touya-san?" The woman's voice interrupt me, I almost forgot I went to his place. I was worried about his mom, I think he's too but can't do anything now, not the time,  
  
"Aunty," I said, greeting her, she seems okay, though few bruises appear on her face.  
  
"Hikaru." she muttered, "he's safe with me," is the only think I can think of when I met her. "if you don't mind, aunty, could you tell me what has been going on with.both of you. that is, if you want to tell me. It's fine." I tried to comfort her but she just smiled sadly to me. Really, I never thought things would turn out to be this way.  
(A/N: so do i) and TBC agaiiinnn..  
Note: first of all.GOMENASAI~! i'm sooooo lazy and things with me didn't go to well for the past weeks. I have LOTS and LOTS of works to do and I kinda have no idea at all for this fic. Well, I have now, don't you guys worry! ^_~  
  
Um. I want to say..THANK YOU, DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!! I received many reviews, very encouraging really. I will try harder. I already planning the next fic.if this already over. Not now. Otherways, I'm planning chapter 5 will come the next week. Hope so. I REALLY hope so. I missed lots of works to do at school and well.problems. My grades, uh-oh, my grades.. Hix. I p  
  
Thank you for your review. I just hope my fic pleased you all. TO:  
  
Panatlantic - Thank you sooo much for reading. Urr.u're the first one who's giving me a review, pleasing me a lot I say. Yes, I do have problems with my grammar. I'll try and fix it. ^_^;;  
  
Eowyn - Thanks. I will. And anyway, thanks to you too for reading and your advise. ^^  
  
ILLK - ARIGATOU! Very indeed encouraging. Man! Well I do planning making other fic.after I done this one. Argh! Patience. Thanks again!  
  
Raya - I will. And thank you for reading.  
  
Ran - AW. really? Never thought that words would come. Gee.thanks! I'll study harder.  
  
Dangerous Kirua - o why thank you (not why I'm thanking you, means I really thanking you. do I make sense. Arg, forget it). I really appreciate it. ^^  
  
M-i - O well, that's what everybody says when I told them. Yeah, 32 hours was a LOOONG time. My parents suspected me wearing drugs that I'm not. They're checking me afterwards. Heheh, and found nothing, it's just I didn't slept for 3 days before. Y? I was playing with my playstation all day long. Tiring. I have games to finish. And I sacrifice my sleeping time o_O ;;; . Thanks for reading!!! ^^  
  
schu-chan - I'm sorry I got you confused. Oh I will take care of them, to bad I can't have them. aww. hix. Anyway, thanks! I didn't meant making sad stories, why am I making sad stories? Oh well. ^^:;  
  
Derelictus - Here it is! Chapter 4! O it would be another long chapter. I already planned the ending, it's sweet, I can tell. Am I not weird? I already made the final end but I still haven't made the 'body' parts! OOOOOHHH.I got me confused! Um. for your question. I only can say that I'm Asian. I have Chinese blood but I can't speak Chinese. Weird. I hope you don't mind I'm Chinese. Ah, some people are. hix. (Why am I crying a lot today???) And for the other, no I don't have any beta readers. Why? Well I want to see how well I am without one, quiet a mess didn't it? I'll find someone for the next fic I planned. Thanks for reading! Have fun! ^^  
  
I'm sooooo happy I received this many reviews. Honestly I didn't expect it to be this many. Once again, thx!!! Enjoy the fic? Tell me!  
  
I'm sucks at this one chapter, um. I have to make one anyway to make another. All I can say is that I will try to make it better.  
  
Midnite 


	5. Happy Go 5

Happy Go 5  
  
By: Midnite  
  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Review.  
  
She told me everything. As in 'everything', all. That's about it. If I heard this from someone else I would assume the person's lying. Full blast. Can't really believe such 'non-sense' ever exists. But this one is real, and it happened to Shindo of all people. The people I care the most. Isn't it sucks? Tell me about it.  
  
What Shindo had said last night was not all true. Indeed he tried to 'ran' a way from his father who is his indeed real father, together with his mom, the one I talked this matter about, isn't his. Surprising. Really. Who ever knows that the woman Shindo told me about, whose I never met, is his real mom. Imagine if he knew. He'd been living in lie all this life. And she asked me to tell him.if I can tell him, that is. Well.what can I say in this matter? 'Shindo, your mom told me everything, all the truth you never know, she isn't your ma.' How's that sound? Hideously bad, or, 'Shindo, for all this time you've been running from your real family, the woman was your real mom.' ---he can punch me on this one.  
  
I just keep thinking for the best solution for this 'out of hand' matter. Great. None. This isn't something I can discuss about to someone. So it's all come back to me. Just.try, Akira. That's what I kept telling myself.  
  
'I'm sorry, Touya' she weep and weep and weep, like the world's going to end in about an hour. I was just too shocked to know, wish I didn't.  
  
Tell you what, when you're thinking all the way down, thinking, you can't even realize you've been standing in front of your own house for about an hour.  
  
"Akira?" I heard someone calling my name, I look up, my dad. "What are you doing here?" he asked, I guess he wanted to take a walk and when he opened the front door, he found me instead.  
  
"Aa.betsuni. Just having a thought in mind" I shrugged and walk inside, he's looking at me few times and walk away.  
  
:.(  
  
I enter my room and expected to find Shindo sitting inside, waiting for me, and some conversation, or he's playing Go inside or sleeping or reading my books, or ruined my room like hell or maybe, he's crying alone. Desperate somehow.  
  
And, what I see is, he's not there. Where could he be? Outside? My dad didn't say anything. Ah, okasan, maybe she knew. I turn quickly to the living room, she's not there. Hmm.a house-mom usually spent most of her time only in one place only, kitchen.  
  
And I was right. She is. Cooking for dinner I guess.  
  
"Ka-san, you see Shindo?" I ask, hoping she did  
  
"Aa, he's out somewhere, he said he wanted to take a walk or something. He hasn't coming back, Akira?"  
  
Mentally, I got panicked. "Iie, he'll be back, just wondering" I walk quickly to the door, I have to find him. What if he's gone.gone, never coming back, his dad found him and kidnapped him and put him some sleeping gas and transferred him to America? That was a very stupid thinking, Touya. Blood rushing into my head, just right before I want to touch the knob, the door opened, and Shindo's standing there, looking at me.  
  
"Touya?" he startled, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Where have you been?" I turned the question, ignoring what he said  
  
"Me? I was taking a walk. What? I can't? you've gone a pretty long time and I can't be staying in your room all the time, can I?"  
  
"Yes you can!" I almost shout.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Geezz."  
  
I can't think anymore, my heart relaxed whenever I see him, I don't even know what I was thinking right now, when I circled my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Don't do that again." my body relaxed on him. The when I open my eyes, hurriedly I took a step back, "Go-Gomen, i.I was. it was..i.uh.um.you see.aa." I muttered like idiot. He just started at me, wish I can dig hole right now and buried myself. I can feel my cheeks start to burning and he just continue to stare at me, this time I noticed his expression changed, he's.amused? Was I that funny? Before I can say anymore stupid words, he come closer and hugs me. Few seconds feels like forever and he pulled back, "I'm sorry for making you worried." And that's all he need to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY! First of all, I did it. IDIDIT!!!! Did you enjoy the fic???? Or not. Anywa, I need a review! I breathe on them so don't take my breath away. My OXYGEN!!! Next fic will be the FINALE! It's on the way, I'm working on it. But it still takes time to finish it, though. I hope I can be more consistent.  
  
I always looooove reviews, they're encouraging me a lot. And, if there are grammar mistakes.everywhere, pardon me please. ^^Y 


End file.
